


It's Just the Truth

by radioplaycoldhead



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioplaycoldhead/pseuds/radioplaycoldhead
Summary: Practically projection at its finest honestly





	It's Just the Truth

‘Look, why don’t you just go?’

I couldn’t register what Hinata-kun was telling me at first. Words filled with such disdain as if he was completely fed up with me.

...No. He was completely fed up with me. He had finally reached his limit.

Of course anyone would be fed up with me. Everyone up until now had tossed me aside, the exact sort of treatment someone like me deserves. After all, no sane person would just let garbage pile up. Once the area starts to reek with stench, clearly eliminating the source of it is the only rational thing to do. Part of that depends on the person’s level of endurance and patience but regardless everyone will reach a breaking point eventually. The very same applies to me. But for once this felt different. Hinata-kun was different. We had been living together for months and despite my constant pestering he continued to insist that he genuinely desired my presence. No one would ever dream of telling me something of the sort let alone on a constant basis in order to the quell the worries of someone as worthless as me. Yet he did. And this time a part of me wanted to believe him. Though I had been a fool for doing so. I didn’t think about how he might just be doing this because he was more patient than anyone I’ve ever known.

Because he felt sorry for me.

‘Why... are you just sitting there?’

I had forgotten my place.

‘You… I… Didn’t you hear me?’

I had forgotten how much I would bring him down. I was selfish.

‘I don’t understand what you’re trying to do to me. Do you think sitting there in silence will just undo all of this?’

He was crying. His voice was shaky. He was trying to turn his gaze away from me. He didn't even sound angry, he just sounded hurt and in disbelief. He sounded broken. Did I really hurt Hinata-kun, the one I love so so so dearly, this much without realizing it? Just how much harm did I cause this time?

‘Komaeda, you know I can’t just leave it alone.’

I knew this would happen. I knew I would hurt him. My luck. How could I hurt someone as patient and caring as Hinata-kun like this?

‘Y-you,’ his voice cracked. ‘You had better leave... Now.’ He could barely even speak through the crying.

‘H-Hinat-’

‘Don’t..!!’ he snapped and glared at me briefly in anger but then immediately looked away as if he felt guilty for doing that. ‘I…’ he softened his voice a little this time and closed his eyes. ‘I can’t take it anymore...’

‘What do you mean?’ I managed although my throat was too sore to even so much as whisper.

‘Komaeda,’ he whispered shakily and wiped away a tear. I could see his lachrymose eyes open ever so slightly. His mesmerizing emerald eyes that I was forever fond of and could look into forever if he let me. He still looked so beautiful and I had to savour the sight since I’d never see it again. ‘I’ve been trying to find it in me to forgive you but I just... can’t. Not after what you’ve done. So you should just leave. It’d be better for the both of us.’

I tried to open my mouth to say something but then everything went dark.

Suddenly I was lying on something. Something soft and warm. I tried grabbing whatever I felt to make out my surroundings, ignoring my heart pounding inside my rib cage. I felt a comfortably old and familiar plush surface that I still couldn’t quite identify because I was so distraught. And then I heard a voice that brought me comfort almost instantly. The most beautiful voice in the world. The owner of the voice seemed to be shaking me, prompting me to finally open my eyes.

I saw him. Someone that I couldn’t believe was here. With me.

‘Hinata-kun..? Is that really you?’

He was sitting up, staring at me with a surprised look on his face. ‘What are you talking about?’ He didn’t take my eyes off me until I gave him an answer.

‘How are you still here?’ I muttered through haggard breaths.

Hinata-kun blinked in disbelief and rubbed his eyes. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ he replied before carefully helping me sit up. ‘Komaeda are you alright?’ he asked, which had me utterly stunned.

‘I… I don’t understand…’

‘You were shivering and murmuring in your sleep.’ He was still looking at me directly in the eye. I couldn’t dare to look at him because it just felt wrong but oddly it calmed me down. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes that were then filled with such worry. Such eyes shouldn’t have been fretting over a person like me but they were. It seemed as though they were completely fixed on me until my breathing slowed down a bit and he asked: ‘You were having a nightmare, right?’ which was when clarity crashed on me.

‘So… that was a dream,’ were the words that escaped from my lips in a moment of insurmountable relief.

‘Komaeda.’ He hid his face in his hands, seemingly out of frustration. ‘You’re in a bed right now and you’re with me. Of course whatever happened was just a dream.’ Yes, Hinata-kun is with me. How did that happen? How did we end up sleeping in one bed together? I almost couldn’t believe that was real while the dream wasn’t. ‘Also…’ He inched closer towards me which surprised me, forcing me to move away a bit. ‘What did you mean when you said ‘how are you still here’? Did I… die in your dream or something?’ At his words, I felt my lips quiver, rendered speechless. Something like that could easily happen. He could get run over, murdered, crushed by a boulder falling from the sky… Anything could hurt or kill him as long as he was around me. Because of my very existence. My luck. I hadn’t noticed I was crying silently until Hinata-kun handed a box of tissues to me. ‘Hey,’ he said softly with a little smile, naturally comforting me. ‘If that’s what happened, that’s all done now. I’m still here so you have nothing to worry about.’

‘Well,’ I choked out. ‘It’s not really that, although that may as well have been the case considering…’

‘Considering?’

‘I think... we were fighting.’ I had to tear my gaze away from him. I couldn’t look at him. ‘And you… wanted me gone.’ I attempted to laugh it off but Hinata-kun didn’t look very amused. ‘Understandable, really, considering me and my lu-’

‘Don’t you dare tell me again that you’re a burden,’ he told me coldly and sternly while still have that soft look on his face. How could he be so direct all the time while also having such a calming disposition? Hinata-kun is weird. He really is. ‘During the many months we’ve spent together, living in the same house and even sleeping in the same bed, I’ve been telling you time and time again that I want you around,’ he continued. ‘But why is this still on your mind to the point where it’s even giving you nightmares and keeping you up at night?’

Of course he wouldn’t understand. He couldn’t.

‘But that doesn’t matter,’ I sighed, putting my head into my hands. ‘You’re going to get tired of me eventually, just like everyone else has…’

‘You have no reason to think like that,’ he kept maintaining his tone of voice. ‘Tell me, was there even a reason why we were having a fight in your dream?’

I opened my mouth to try and say something but I quickly realized I couldn’t remember. I was just there and he told me to leave for no reason. So I had nothing to say.

‘See? Komaeda, you can’t just say you’re a burden just because you exist. Your bad luck isn’t your fault, so I have no reason to just start hating you.’

I blinked slowly, trying to register what he told me.

‘In fact, I…’ He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking again. ‘I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.’

...What?

I was at a complete loss for words. I felt this rising feeling in my chest and heat reaching to my ears which made me feel like I’d burst into tears. But I didn’t want to concern Hinata-kun any further. Though he most likely noticed my face turn bright red from elation. He’s very perceptive in the most fascinating ways after all.

‘I don’t know what to say...’

He reached for my hand before shrinking back as if he was mustering up the courage to grab it once again. My heart jumped admittedly and I could feel my face light up. ‘You don’t have to say anything.’ He held my hand even tighter. ‘It’s just the truth.’

I couldn't stop myself from giggling into my hands. I’m truly lucky to have someone like him. I really am.

‘I should be mad at you honestly. I mean, we really shouldn’t be doing this again,’ he reached out to pet my hair as he always would. ‘But… I want to help you through this…’ He paused for a moment. ‘Since… I’ll be by your side for a long time.’

‘Thank you,’ was all I could say. That’s when I realized I have never responded to his comforting words with gratitude before. I suppose I should’ve been happy rather than sad. Hinata-kun is weird and I’ll never be able to understand how he ended up with me. But I’m grateful for him.

Hinata-kun looked like he was stifling a yawn right after he finished talking. He looked exhausted and I started to feel bad all over again.

‘I suppose we should both try to go to sleep…’ I suggested.

‘Yeah... we should...’ he slurred as we both settled in under the covers. ‘Will you be able to fall asleep?’

‘I’m not sure but I’ll try,’ I replied as I closed my eyes. There was no way I was going to sleep but I needed to try for his sake.

‘Hey,’ he whispered after a moment of silence, causing me to open my eyes once again. ‘Would you like me to... hold your hand until you fall asleep? I’ll stay up with you.’

‘Are you sure? I mean you’re obviously tired and I-’

‘I’m fine. I’m just worried about you.’ He rolled over and grabbed my hand. ‘See, not so bad, is it?’

His hands felt so soft and cool. This abrupt motion made me flush almost immediately and I even felt my pulse speed up but at the same time I felt a strange sense of serenity and security. Practically everything about Hinata-kun brings me comfort. It’s unbelievable, really. So with that, I nodded and rolled over so that our faces were close to touching. I could see his eyes widen and face flushed scarlet which was just utterly irresistible.

‘This is nice,’ he said with a tired smile as he gripped my hand.

We stared into each other’s eyes for a while, silently admiring the peace of the night. I could even enjoy silence as long as it was spent with Hinata-kun.

‘Hinata-kun,’ I uttered after a long time, earning a low ‘mmm?’ from him in return. ‘I love you.’ Sharp regret immediately shot through me until he returned it with an ‘I love you too.’ He sounded so soft, so genuine when he said it which made me smile from ear to ear. After a while, I noticed his eyelids started to droop, although he promised he would stay up with me. Silly Hinata-kun. Never even aware of his limits. His grip on my hand also started to go loose as he was falling asleep, but I let him be until he drifted off. He needed rest after all. And as I listened to his breathing, almost silent and kept at a steady rhythm, I eventually fell into a light sleep.

A dreamless sleep devoid of any doubt or worries for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Practically projection at its finest honestly


End file.
